


black and gold and every shade in between

by lapoesieestdanslarue



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Set during TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapoesieestdanslarue/pseuds/lapoesieestdanslarue
Summary: Relearning each other, in technicolor.(or, Steve and Bucky reacquainting themselves after Steve gets the serum)





	black and gold and every shade in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/gifts).



They share breaths, their chests rising and falling in perfect synchronization. Oh, how Bucky’s missed this, the weight of Steve’s exhalations against his lips, the smell of him up close. It’s intoxicating, an addiction he never even realized he’d had until it was taken from him and going sober was like looking down the barrel of a gun.

“I always thought your eyes were blue,” Steve muses, his voice sounding like a far-off dream, Bucky too preoccupied with the steady, healthy movements of his ribcage, the vitality of it. “But they’ve got little flecks of green in them too.”

Bucky makes some kind of half-assed noised to say he’s listening, but Steve must know by the dopey smile on his face that he’s much too preoccupied by Steve’s face so close to his, at long last. It’s a glorious thing, though, watching Steve relearn him. 

“And your hair has tones of red in it when the light hits it right. And it’s not the kind of brown you ever described it, it’s much richer than that. Like polished oak.”

“Is it weird?” Bucky asks, catching Steve’s hand as it brushes a stray lock away from his forehead. “To see everything in colour now?”

Steve shrugs, smiling. “Not weird, more like I’ve been given something amazing. Everything is so beautiful now, Buck. There’s so much more to it. I swear, I nearly dropped dead when I first came out of the vita-ray and saw a dames lips were red.”

“Sorry I ain’t got no red lips for you, pal. Left my lipstick back home, see.”

“No, your lips are better,” Steve replies deftly, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “They’re soft, pink. Like a sunset, almost.” He runs an index finger down the length of them. “Much better.”

“What?” Bucky asks, knowing Steve’s not saying something by the way he’s biting his lip. “What is it?”

“Is it weird for you? That I’m… Not little anymore? I’d understand, you know. It’s a big change.”

“It’s…” Bucky hesitates. He traces the arch of Steve’s nose. “Sure, Stevie, it’s different. Your nose fits your face now. And you don’t look so angry anymore, because you’re all filled out now so don’t got those deep lines so bad. And you’re not little, of course, so I’m not worrying about a gust of wind that’s going to blow you over. But Steve, baby, I would love you _blind_.” Bucky cups the side of Steve’s face. “You’re still my guy. You’re still just Stevie Rogers who lives two doors down.” He presses a kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw. “And you always will be. ‘Till the end of the line.”


End file.
